objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Chaos 1.5
Object Chaos 1.5 is a remake of Object Chaos but with contestant voting and changes. Contestants Tube's Pose.png|Tube Sun.png|Sun Star.png|Star Ribbon-Explanation Look.png|Ribbon Note.png|Note Metal Ball.png|Metal Ball Lightning.png|Lightning Lamp.png|Lamp KeyBoard.png|Keyboard Hearty.png|Hearty Facey.png|Face Earthy.png|Earthy Cloud.png|Cloud Cake-0.png|Cake Bucket.png|Bucket Bread.png|Bread Arrow.png|Arrow Bowl.png|Bowl|link=Bowl|linktext=Bowl I could not find a pic of Lock, Box and Bowl. Same with the host, Chip. Episodes Episode 1: Deja Vu (Part 1/2) *Ribbon: Tube! You will not believe what I saw! *Tube: Tell me! *Ribbon: This will blow your mind! *Tube: Then tell me! *Ribbon: You know Hearty, right? *Tube: Yeah, what about him? *Ribbon: He asked Keyboard out! *Tube: OMG! REALLY?!? *Ribbon: YEP! TONIGHT! *Hearty: Your paying! No way! *Keyboard: Why did I accept your offer!? *Hearty: Screw you! *Hearty and Keyboard: GRRRRRRR. *Star: Bread, are you okay? HELLO!? *Bread: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Star: STOP! STOP! *Arrow: This is so boring! *Box: Well, that is true. *Chip: Well, today's your lucky day! *Box: Huh? *Arrow: Who are you? *Chip: I am the host of Object Chaos 1.5! Chip! I know all 20 of you. *Arrow: So you travelled in time? *Chip: Yep. *Box: And the prize is? *Chip: An amusement park! We need to do the first contest now. All of you will be standing on a platform and the last 4 standing are team leaders. GO! *Intro goes off *Metal Ball: I'm so gonna win! *Earthy: Maybe in Planet Idiot maybe. You're so dumb. *Metal Ball slaps Earthy *Earthy hits Metal Ball off *Lightning Bolt spins trying to hit Star but falls instead *Bread: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Face is sad and falls *Earthy: Shut up! *Earthy throws Box at Bread making them both fall. *Cloud: I will so win, and Bucket, you'll be the runner- up! *Bucket: Yeah! *Bucket and Cloud fall *Earthy hits Sun off *Tube: And Star asked me... *Earthy: SHUT UP! *Earthy knocks Ribbon off *Tube: Gasp! You... you jerk! *Tube kicks Earthy off *Note and Lamp fall *Hearty: Hi Arrow! *Arrow: Oh, hi! AHAHHHHH! *Arrow falls off *Chip: Final 7. *Hearty: Die Keyboard! *Hearty kicks Keyboard who hits Bowl which knocks her off but Keyboard hits Hearty and they both fall *Chip: So these 4 pick the teams, next episode. Episode 1: Deja Vu (Part 2/2) *Tube: Ribbon! *Lock: I want Note. *Star: Hmmmm, Face. *Cake: Earthy. *Ribbon: We decided on Box. *Lock: Bucket! *Star: Cloud, get over here! *Earthy: We feel Arrow will help us. We pick her. *Tube: Hearty seems the most helpful left. *Lock: I think Metal Ball will be good. *Cloud: We want Keyboard! *Cake: We choose Lamp! *Tube: Sun's on our team! *Lock: We want Bowl. *Star: TOTALLY BREAD. *Earthy: We get Lightning then. *Chip: Okay, Tube, what is your team name? *Tube: The Colorful People. *Chip: What about you lock? *Lock: We decided on Team Amazing. *Chip: Star... *Star: We are... *Bread: GRILLED CHICKEN! *Star: Come on! *Chip: Last, Cake *Cake: We're The Yummy Gummy Bears! *Chip: Okay, this challenge is to find a statue of your team leader. GO! *Ribbon: Come on guys! Let's split up! *Hearty: No way! That's so stupid! *Ribbon: Tube, what do you think? *Tube: No time, let's go! *Earthy: Yes! The Cake! And Tube. *Hearty: Can I have it? PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE? *Earthy: Fine. *Chip: The Colorful People and The Yummy Gummy Bears are immune. *Note: Here! *Chip: So Grilled Chicken, vote for which of your member you want eliminated. Episode 2: Earth In The Asteroids Category:Bluesarethebest Pages Category:Object Chaos